wolduwikiwikiaorg-20200214-history
SquareBoy's Super Smash-Up 2: The Revenge of Nixon
SquareBoy's Super Smash-Up 2, the sequel to SquareBoy's Super Smash-Up is a video game for the Nintendo DS, Nintendo DSi, Nintendo 3DS, Sega DreamCast, Xbox 360, and PlayStation 3 systems, released in summer 2010 and developed by Whothefuckcares Productions. It is the second game in the SquareBoy series, and is rated AO for Adults Only, due to blood, disturbing imagery, violence, use of drugs and alcohol, strong language, strong sexual content, and nudity. Upon release, the game received favorable reviews from critics, praising the storyline and improved gameplay and controls from the original, and received some negative reviews by prominent Republican politicians but a significantly fewer amount than the first game. Plot After fighting many insane animals and Republicans, SquareBoy retreats back to his house - but havoc is continuing to be wreaked. Apparently, Richard Nixon, still bitter about the Watergate results, has arose from the grave and is attempting to get his revenge. He has brainwashed numerous Congress members and Secret Service agents, and hijacked the White House. SquareBoy decides that this isn't okay, and once again goes on a journey to smash and bash his way through 10 chaotic worlds to restore peace to America. Worlds World 1 - Greeny Greenhouse Greeny Greenhouse returns as the first world. Not much has changed at all, it still features low-difficulty enemies such as Beandots and Bubble Barfs, and Hangcat returns as the boss. This time, however, it has grown arms. World 2 - Republican City The second world is a large city with a massive Republican population. New enemies such as Republibots, which are robots created by Republicans, and minibosses called Sleazy Senators are encountered. The boss of the world is Republican-In-A-Box, an insane jack-in-the-box with conservative political views. World 3 - Turdy Volcano The third world is similar to Throw-Your-Cookies Volcano from the last game, but features large amounts of poop, as well as new enemies called Hopbirds and Mini Turds. Fire Snakes still appear plentifully in this world, but the volcano seems to have liquidized excrement rather than lava. In the middle of the volcano, SquareBoy encounters a Starbutts location and buys a coffee. Out pops the third boss, Turdcup, which is very self-explanatory. World 4 - Haunted Circus SquareBoy visits a traveling circus for the fourth world, but... it's haunted. A seemingly good character called Hooded Clown appears and becomes a helper, and strange new enemies such as Scary Clowns, Fat Ladies, Lions, Elephantes, and Bearded Ladies are fought in this world. The boss of the world is Hooded Clown, who is actually affiliated with the Republican Party. (shocker) World 5 - Fishy Reef SquareBoy dives into the deep blue sea (actually, it's pretty shallow) for the fifth world. Tons of new fish varieties are encountered, and the ability to swim is a very major component of this world. New enemies such as Fishies and Carol Corals are also faced. The boss of the world is Momma Fish, a big-lipped fish with a school of her children following her who SquareBoy accused of being in cahoots with Nixon. World 6 - High Sky In the sixth world, SquareBoy hijacks a jet belonging to the Republicans and travels into the sky. Multiple airborne enemies like a variety of birds are featured, and stormy weather conditions don't make traveling easy. The boss of this world is Geekrilla, a very familiar-looking primate with large, thick glasses who appears from down below and shoots spiked balls at SquareBoy's jet. World 7 - Snowy Peak World 8 - Cat Alley World 9 - Pine Tree Panic World 10 - The White House